


you and me (always together)

by jusdefraise



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but its bc hes in Love, yuto worries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: Yuto made a promise to Wooseok when they were kids. It's one that he intends to keep.orWooseok gets hit by a pitch. Yuto is there for him, just like always.





	you and me (always together)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!  
this is my first ptg fic (wooooo~) hehe i had a lot of fun writing this!! mainly bc i Love baseball but i love wooyu too and i feel like they really fit this idea ive had brewing in my mind for a while but never really had the perfect ship for. im glad im finally able to write a sports au bc i really, really like sports and im glad im able to write a ptg fic bc i really, really like ptg lol
> 
> i tried to write it so you don't need much of an understanding of baseball to read this. its all very surface level and if you're confused about a term, just know its probably not important to the actual plot but me just being overexcited abt this so dont worry!!!
> 
> **WARNING!**  
wooseok does get injured in this fic, as stated in the tags and summary. its not Too graphic but theres a little bit of a description? (not rlly but yanno) and if that makes you uneasy, please tread with caution! thank you!!
> 
> also theres so many like subtle dick jokes and innuendos and stuff but since i am Mature i will not point them out and leave yall to find them
> 
> okay, im done now hehe
> 
> enjoy!

Yuto remembers the day they met like it was yesterday.

Yuto was six years old. His family had just moved to a new house in a nice suburban area. His mom saw a flyer at the local grocery store for a tee ball team needing kids ages five to seven years old. He remembers her turning to him with a huge smile on her face. “Wanna play tee ball, Yuto? It’ll be fun!” Yuto didn’t know what tee ball was but nodded at the promise of fun.

On the day of the first practice, Yuto stood in a line with the other boys, trying to pull out the wedgie his uniform pants have formed, when the boy next to him turned to him with watery eyes and a wobbly lip.

“I’m scared,” he whimpered and Yuto had hummed, confused as to why this boy was suddenly talking to him. “I’m scared,” the boy repeated, and Yuto hummed again.

“Why are you scared?” Yuto asked, wedgie long forgotten. He patted the boy’s shoulders with both hands. “There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“I don’t wanna get hit,” the boy sniffled, a big, fat tear rolling down his cheek. “I don’t wanna get hit by the ball.”

Yuto frowned at that and looked towards the pile of wiffle balls by home plate. I’ll make sure he won’t get hurt, Yuto thought. I’ll protect him.

“I won’t let you get hit, okay?” Yuto said, his face a look of nothing but determination and bravery. “I’ll protect you. I promise.” He wiped away the boy’s tears before grabbing his hand. “What’s your name?”

“Wooseok,” the boy said, a smile now painting his face. “I’m six years old.”

“My name is Yuto and I’m six too!” Yuto said, pulling Wooseok into a hug. “Let’s play together for a long time!”

It was the first day of a lifelong friendship. 

They ended up going to the same school, always playing catch or tag together at recess. When they got old enough to play machine pitch baseball, they joined the same little league team. When they graduated from machine pitch, Yuto tried his hand at pitching and it was obvious that Wooseok would be his catcher, their chemistry absolutely unmatched.

When they passed through the awkward phase that was middle school, they joined their high school baseball team, easily becoming the team’s ace duo. Virtually nobody stood a chance when Yuto was on the mound and Wooseok was behind home plate. It’s almost as if they became one person, their thoughts 100% in synch. Nothing was more satisfying than hearing the sound of the baseball slamming into Wooseok’s glove, followed by the umpire’s loud “Strike!” Yuto didn’t even have to look to know that his best friend was grinning at him from behind his mask.

And when it came time to accept offers from colleges, the boys knew they couldn’t stay together forever. They both accepted full-ride baseball scholarships from different schools, but they knew nothing could break their bond. 

On their signing day, Yuto and Wooseok sat next to each other, playfully kicking each other as they smiled for the cameras. As each of them wore their new team hats and signed their contracts, they knew they’d always be the best duo their town had ever seen.

Flash forward to right now: Yuto is sitting in the dugout of his home stadium, watching as his teammates go up to bat. He chews his bubblegum slowly, shaking his head when Hyunggu, third baseman, offers him some sunflower seeds.

They’re playing their rival school, Wooseok’s school, and Yuto has to press his lips together to stop his smile as he watches Wooseok narrowly avoid getting knocked in the head by a high pitch. He sees the slight shake of his head as the umpire hands him another ball to throw back to his pitcher.

“Don’t you know that kid or something?” Hyunggu asks, moving the sunflower seeds around in his mouth. He spits out a bit of shell and points to where Wooseok is crouched behind home plate.

“He’s my best friend,” Yuto shrugs, watching the pitcher intently as he attempts to strike out Hwitaek. “Been playing ball with him since we were six.”

“Aww, how cute,” Hongseok, right fielder, says as he gathers his batting gloves and lucky bat. “Best friends turned enemies. What telenovela is this?” He laughs when Yuto spits his gum out at him, falling just short of his cleats.

“Fuck off,” Yuto says, zero malice in his voice. “We’re not enemies. We’re just not playing for the same team anymore.” He reaches out a hand and mumbles a ‘thanks’ when Hyunggu pours the last of his seeds into it. 

“Maybe you can give us some of their secrets,” Hyojong, short stop, pipes up, spitting out a mouthful of seeds and shoving more in his mouth without pause. His eyes never leave the pitching mound. “How is this bitch that good?”

“Come on, Yuto is better,” Hyunggu says, plopping a few more seeds in his mouth. “Sure this guy is good, but we have a fucking ace sitting right next to us.”

The two of them jostle Yuto around when he shakes his head, teasing him a little for being so shy. They continue chatting as they watch Hwitaek get struck out and Hongseok hit a pot fly that’s easily caught for the last out. As his teammates get ready to take the field, he peers into the other team’s dugout to watch Wooseok tug on his batting gloves, adjusting the velcro four times each glove, a habit he developed when he was a kid. Yuto smiles. He’s glad some things never change.

Yuto watches their other team pitcher, some new kid that recently transferred, walk up to the mound. Yuto unconsciously frowns. This guy hadn’t been doing so well in practice lately, complaining about he hasn’t been able to align his pitches exactly where he wants them. Yuto knows his coach is happy with him because of the power in his pitching, but Yuto is concerned about the accuracy of it all. If Yuto hadn’t pitched the last game, he’d be asking his coach to let him get out there, but he knows his arm needs the rest.

The pitcher does pretty decent for the first two batters, Hyunggu quickly scooping up the ground ball hit towards third base and throwing it to first just in time to tag the runner out and striking out the second. 

Yuto expects Wooseok to walk up to the plate, he expects the glance towards his seat in the dugout and he expects the little smile on Wooseok’s face when Yuto scrunches his nose at him. What he doesn’t expect is for the pitcher to send a pitch flying faster and harder than Yuto’s ever seen and making direct impact with Wooseok’s left knee.

Wooseok immediately crumples to the ground, his cry heard all the way across the field. Yuto’s heart leaps into his throat, and he watches, frozen, as Wooseok’s coach and the medics rush out to see what’s wrong. The umpire is on the ground, trying to keep Wooseok still in case he jostles his leg even more. Yuto snaps out of his haze when he hears Wooseok’s sobs.

He runs out of the dugout, heart slamming in his chest as he tries to make his way to his best friend. He feels arms grab him, a voice sounding like Hongseok telling him to give them space, but he can’t hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. 

When he finally manages to push through, he collapses next to Wooseok, hands immediately reaching out to him. He removes Wooseok’s helmet and pushes his hair away from his face. Wooseok reaches a hand out and Yuto grips it like a lifeline. 

“Yuto,” Wooseok sniffles, turning his head so his face is buried in Yuto’s abdomen. “Yuto, it hurts so much.” Yuto’s heart is still racing, but he somehow manages to wipe away Wooseok’s tears and sweat with his free hand, trying his best to stay calm.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,” Yuto says, his voice a little shaky. He looks to where the medics are examining Wooseok’s knee and he has to look away when he sees how bad it is.

The medics ask Wooseok questions that he responds to weakly, his face still half covered by Yuto’s jersey. Yuto suddenly hears sirens and he glances to the outside of the stadium to see an ambulance pull into the parking lot. 

The paramedics bring a stretcher and Yuto starts to pull away, but Wooseok’s hand just grips tighter and he shakes his head. Yuto walks with them all the way to the entrance of the stadium when he pulls away. Wooseok is still crying, reaching for Yuto. “I’m scared,” he says, and Yuto absolutely breaks.

“Wait for me! I’ll be back, I’m riding with him. Just give me a minute,” he calls out to the paramedics, who take one look at Wooseok’s distressed state, and they nod, going to the ambulance and leaving the doors open.

Yuto sprints back to the diamond, his coach in discussion with the umpire and Wooseok’s coach about the remainder of the game. 

“Coach!” Yuto says. “Please, please let me go with him.” He grips his coach’s shoulder and tries his best not to cry. “I’m his best friend and the only person he’s got here. His parents are a three hour drive away. He needs me.”

When his coach hesitates, he turns to Wooseok’s coach. “If I go, you won’t have to send one of your staff with him. I can help out with everything until the game is over and you can come to the hospital. Please.”

The coaches exchange a look, and Yuto’s coach frowns before sighing and shaking his head. “You’re lucky I like you, Adachi. Go. But don’t forget about practice tomorrow. I want you doing extra laps just for this.” 

Yuto is already frantically nodding his head and he rushes to the dugout to gather his things. His teammates hand him things he forgets and he vaguely registers Hyojong saying that he’ll take whatever he forgets to his dorm.

He sprints to the ambulance in record time, climbing in and grabbing Wooseok’s hand as soon as he’s seated. Wooseok has stopped crying at this point, but his face is still scrunched up in pain. The paramedics ask him questions and examine his leg, however Yuto is only focused on Wooseok, Wooseok, _Wooseok_.

Yuto barely registers getting to the hospital, but the next thing he knows, he’s in the waiting room waiting for someone to let him know what happened to Wooseok’s knee. He’s already called Wooseok’s parents, who immediately said they were on the way to the hospital, and changed out of his cleats and into his worn sneakers. He tries to distract himself by catching up on his mangas or scrolling through Instagram, but he just can’t focus on anything when Wooseok is in pain and he’s not there with him.

Finally, a nurse notifies him that he can see Wooseok now and it takes everything in him not to run to the room. When he gets to the door, the doctor is just walking out and she takes one look at Yuto’s wrinkled uniform and sighs.

“Are you Yuto?” she asks, giving him a soft smile when he nods. “Wooseok will be okay. He’ll play again, but it’ll take a while.”

“What happened?” Yuto asks, almost scared to hear the answer. The doctor gives him another smile, a little sad around the edges.

“He fractured his kneecap,” she says, unsurprised when Yuto flinches. “He won’t need surgery and it should heal in about six to eight weeks. I think he’ll be back to playing after that.”

“So he should heal quickly then, right?” Yuto asks. “I just want to know that he’ll be okay and be able to be active again soon.”

The doctor simply nods and Yuto breathes out a sigh of relief. “Now, I suggest you go in there,” she says, side stepping from in front of him and she lets out a little chuckle. “He wouldn’t stop asking for you. You guys have got to be some best friends.”

“The best,” Yuto says, allowing himself to smile slightly. “Thank you for everything.”

When he walks into the room, Wooseok is talking on the phone and his eyes light up when he sees Yuto. Yuto drags a chair next to the bed and quietly sets his things in the corner, taking a seat and watching in amusement as Wooseok tries to placate his worrisome mother.

“Mom, I promise, I’m okay,” Wooseok says, leaning back into his pillow and sighing when his mother rattles on through the phone about how worried she is. “You were literally on the phone when the doctor was here.”

He gives Yuto a pleading look, to which Yuto simply puts his hands up in surrender and shakes his head. He tries not to giggle too loud when Wooseok makes a fake crying face. The phone call lasts another two minutes, ending with a quiet ‘I love you’ from both ends.

Wooseok sets his phone down on the rumpled bed sheets, giving Yuto a small smile and sheepish, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Yuto says back amusedly. “How are you feeling?”

Wooseok shrugs, looking down at his bandaged knee elevated on a couple of pillows. He pokes at the less swollen skin with a long finger and flinches. “Decent,” he says. “I was… I was pretty scared though. Earlier.”

“I was, too,” Yuto admits quietly, looking away when Wooseok looks up at him. “I was really scared.” He stares at Wooseok’s knee until a hand grabs his. He looks up at his best friend, turning pink in the ears when meeting his gaze.

“I’m glad you were there with me,” Wooseok says. He wets his lips slightly and Yuto’s eyes dart down and back up quickly. “Seriously, I don’t know how I would’ve gone through that.”

“You’ve been injured before though,” Yuto says, playing with Wooseok’s fingers slightly. “Hell, you broke your rib once and your forearm twice. Your bones will be made of steel at this rate.”

Wooseok lets out a small laugh and Yuto’s face softens, oh so fond of that laugh. “Yeah,” Wooseok says, “but…”

Yuto hums, prompting him to continue. Wooseok’s cheeks start to turn red and he closes his eyes, leaning further back into his pillow until he’s almost laying down. “But the difference is you were always there.”

Yuto is stunned, momentarily forgetting how to breathe before stuttering out a “h-huh?”

Wooseok shrugs, eyes still closed and fingers still tangled with Yuto’s. He gives them a slight squeeze. “Every time I got hurt, you were always there for me. I’ve never gone through an injury without you there and if you weren’t there then… I don’t know, it sounds stupid.”

“No, tell me,” Yuto says softly, squeezing Wooseok’s hand back. “I wanna hear it.”

Wooseok takes a deep breath before opening his eyes and sitting up, wincing slightly when he jostles his leg. He pushes away Yuto’s hands from trying to help him and stares into his eyes. 

“I feel so safe when I’m with you,” Wooseok says, voice quiet but sure, no hesitation whatsoever. “I mean, literally since we were kids, just being around you makes me feel… really at peace. Like, I know if something goes wrong, you’re always there. And I really don’t want to lose that feeling. I…”

Yuto feels his heart race in his chest, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “You what?” he whispers, leaning forward and internally screaming when Wooseok makes no move to move back. “You what, Wooseok?”

“I love you,” Wooseok says, moving a hand to cup Yuto’s cheek, adoration shining in his eyes when Yuto leans into the touch. “Like, I’m in love with you. I have been since high school. I don’t want to be without you with me. I mean, living in a different city than you is hard, but we somehow make it work. It’s just… I’ve thought about what my life would be like if you weren’t in it at all anymore and it’s not a life I want to live.”

Yuto is quiet for a moment, letting Wooseok’s words sink in for him and when they do, a beautiful smile blooms on his face. He reaches a hand up to brush some of Wooseok’s hair from his forehead, gently dragging his thumb against the apple of his cheek.

“I’m not sure if you remember,” he starts, leaning in more until their foreheads are touching and he has to go cross eyed to look at Wooseok. He closes his eyes and his smile widens when their noses brush. “But the first day we met, I promised to protect you. It’s a promise I intend to keep.”

He leans in more, their lips brushing and he whispers “I love you, too” before finally, _finally_ kissing him. The kiss is slow and sweet, Wooseok’s lips tasting like the spicy cinnamon bubblegum he chews while sitting in the dugout and Yuto knows he’ll get addicted to the taste and the feeling of Wooseok’s soft lips on his.

Yuto pulls away first, leaving small pecks on both of Wooseok’s cheeks and on the tip of his nose. Wooseok smiles his widest smile, the one only Yuto is allowed to see, and goes back in for one more brief kiss.

They both start to giggle, Yuto pushing Wooseok back until he’s situated against his pillows again. “You should rest,” he says, unable to stop smiling. He moves to sit on a small space on the bed gently and he grabs both of Wooseok’s hands, dragging his fingers over the calluses on his palms. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Wooseok asks, lacing their fingers together. He starts to blink sleepily, the exhaustion of the day’s events catching up to him.

“Yes,” Yuto says, scooting closer and running a hand up and down Wooseok’s forearm. He smiles at the small scar that runs on the inside of his wrist, the product of a twice broken forearm. “I’ll be here.”

Wooseok nods, closing his eyes and finally lets himself start to fall asleep. “I love you,” he slurs, completely asleep by the time he gets the last word out.

Yuto stands and arranges the blankets around Wooseok better and he places a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you, too,” he whispers. “I’ll protect you. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> baseball is a gay sport and no i will not expand on that
> 
> this was all just me making shit up idk how college baseball works since i mainly watch major league stuff so i dont know exactly how they would handle an injury like this but oh well this is fiction anyways right
> 
> thank you for much for reading this!! if you liked it, please leave me some kudos or a little comment bc those make my babie heart sing!!!
> 
> if you want to talk to me, read my shitposts, hear me talk abt new aus, or hear me scream more abt baseball, here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yibosbbh)! if you wanna drop me a question or maybe even a prompt to fill, here is my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fraisebbh)!
> 
> thank you once again sweet chickadees!!


End file.
